1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to soccer goals and more particularly to an improved soccer goal which provides shade for players when the soccer goal is not in competitive use.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of soccer goals having additional features beyond the basic structural features required of a soccer goal are known in prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,266 to Starnes teaches a soccer goal having a cover which may be used in a first position away from the opening prior to scoring and in a second position across the opening after scoring.
Lubin discloses a soccer goal in U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,085, the improvement comprising an intermediate crossbar having a first end for attachment to the first diagonal strut and a second end for attachment to the second diagonal strut to create a backstop portion. Bison, et al. discloses a sport target apparatus having a back panel in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,901 and a soccer shooting training target is taught by Leras, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,725.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,257 to Heller teaches a soccer-training device and Papadopolos discloses a soccer-training goal in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,786. A number of design patents disclosed in the Information Disclosure Statement each having distinctive ornamental features are also taught in prior art.
The present invention allows a conventional soccer goal to be temporarily converted into a sunscreen beneath which and within the goal space itself, players may obtain relief from direct sunlight during periods when the goal is not being used for direct competition or practice. Additionally, a soccer goal which is not in use may be positioned over a bench area on the sidelines of a soccer field and temporarily covered by the sunshade to provide a “dugout-type” arrangement for the players and coaches during games.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.